Revival
by Angelsant
Summary: Growing up Anthony Gibbs was a very mischievous, prank loving Boy. But this Time he has really outdone himself. WARNING; CONTAIN CP OF MINORS AND YOUNG ADULTS!


**A/N:** Hey Guys! Hope You Enjoy these New Story! Please Subscribe and Review!

WARNING: This Story WILL Contain CP (Corporal Punishment) of Parental and perhaps Older/Younger Brother Nature Don't like Don't Read, Don't Flame Please!

I do not own NCIS In any Way.

Please Enjoy!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man used to the unexpected. Being an NCIS Agent and a Marine had prepared him both mentally and physically to face any challenge that came his way. He had gotten even more training at fighting off shocks courtesy of his senior field agent and NCIS, and more importantly his son; born Anthony James Dinozzo, but now known to the world as Anthony Jethro Gibbs.

"TONY JETHRO GIBBS!" He half shouted, half whispered. "Can you explain me why there is a knocked out boy on the living room couch, and why is he so covered in bruises that it looks that he is someone that should be in Ducky`s Autopsy Table?

24 Years Old Tony Gibbs flinched at his father tone, he did not believe he had done anything wrong, but his father tone of voice made him doubt it, whenever his Dad used that tone of voice, combined with that look usually meant trouble, and his Dad was an old fashioned type of Dad, that was raised with no back off in regards to discipline, and thus Gibbs had applied the same principles as he raised Tony. Tony dreaded getting in trouble, yet he still did, just all boys do every now and then, and his Dad, was lovingly firm and strict in correcting his sons misbehavior, applying his hand or the dreaded hairbrush, and in extreme cases of bad behavior an old leather belt to his sons hindquarters. The belt was somewhat of a "Family Heirloom", given to Gibbs by Tony`s Grandpa Jack, the day the official adoption took place, the same leather belt Jackson had used on Gibbs own buttocks.

"I am sorry Dad; I just did not know what to do. I just saw the kid knocked down on the street, just lying there with no one seemed to care about it"

"And you decided to take the knocked out boy and bring him here?"

"I don't know but something fishy is going on. Plus he reeks of alcohol yet he doesn't appear drunk"

"Come on Son, everyone can sneak beers, most teens do so; you did it sometimes while you were under eighteen, remember?"

"Yes I do. And I remember what you did afterwards" He responded, rubbing his posterior as he did so.

Gibbs nodded his head in remembrance of some of the chats he had to have with his son's backside about not drinking while being underage.

"So why did you do it?"

Tony blushed a bit and shuffled, and then he dropped his head, before letting out a barely audible whisper that not even Gibbs could understand.

"Speak up son, I did not understand that" Gibbs said, reaching over to give his sons shoulder a squeeze.

"He reminded me of Alex" Tony responded.

Gibbs nodded his head, knowing how that particular piece of past was really though for Tony to talk about.

Alex was Tony former best friend. Emphasis has to be put on the way, the boys would probably still be best friends, if it wasn't for the fact that Alex had been dead for ten years. Alex had been murdered by Tony's sperm donor, Dinozzo Sr., and he did it just in order to hurt Tony. The boys had met at the military school Sr. had shipped Tony to, the younger, shy Alex had helped Tony constantly in adapting to his new environment, with Tony having never experienced Military school before, just normal Boarding school. While Alex just did it out of the goodness of his heart, not expecting anything out of it, he was proven wrong when Tony got in a huge fist fight with the school bully when he began insulting Alex. This was the setting stone for that friendship to flourish. However the friendship only lasted a year, as afterward the tragedy occurred. With Sr. killing Alex only out of spite and him wanting to hurt Tony. He originally intended to only have him beaten down; however when the boy refused to break his friendship with Tony, the enraged Italian ordered the gang of thugs to torture him some more and then finish the boy off.

The tragedy had brought the real father and son together, yet it came with a really high price attached to it. Gibbs knew his son still had some nightmares about it.

"Anything else aside from the looks?" Gibbs asked, noticing now his son appeared to want to say something, yet couldn't. Gibbs decided to inquire further; this did not make the reasons behind his son's actions any clearer.

"He... He..." Tony attempted to respond, but looked panicked and hurt, his breathing was very heavy, and he started shaking a bit. Gibbs new something really bad was going on, so he did what any real Dad would do when his sons were in such a state, no matter their age.

"He was being beaten up by a bunch of thugs; it looked like an organized gang beating"

"And how did you figure that one out?"

"Tattoos, Dad; they were members of the F5 Parrots"

"But the kid lacks any sign of being a member, he is unrelated in any way to that"

"Perhaps he was not a member of that or any other gang that does not eliminate the chance of him being a target; he does look Latin American, those are heavily targeted in schools as victims for bullies"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and was tempted to head slap his son.

"Tony, the F5 Parrots are not a High School Gang, They are a high – level anti – military gang"

"Then why a 15 year old as target? Huh Dad?"

"Lose the attitude Son. I know this hurts you, but you need to think rationally"

"It hurts Dad; especially as he looks so small and helpless"

"I know Son, I know"

"How old do you think he is?"

"Why?"

"Just Answer"

"12 or 13 at most"

"That's what I feared, I found an ID on him, and it says he just turned 16"

"You think he is an abuse Victim?"

"I don't know, perhaps he is or perhaps he isn't"

"Still Son what you did was very brave. But could still get us in heavy trouble, you said he had an ID, does it state where he lives?"

"Yeah, he does but, uh?"

"Son I am sure you don't like it, but we have not proven that he is being abused. Perhaps he has a loving family waiting for him back home that is really worried about him"

"If you say so..,"

"I do say so, so you better take him back home. Right now in fact."

"If you say so Dad, but honestly I don't feel like it"

"I know Son, but I am the Father and you are still the kid, you have to trust me and obey me"

"Yes Dad"

Tony took out his car, and carefully put the kid in the back, as he slowly drove away, Tony was assaulted by memories from his childhood, memories of Alex.

Alex was the resident loner at the Military academy, he lacked any friends and was perceived by some to be a stuck up because he disliked all the usual boyish mischief, he considered himself above such childish manners. He was the most disciplined among his peers, and was deemed arrogant because he took pride on the way the officers acknowledged his commitment. He did not trust anyone, which was a key to failure with all the military ideas of brotherhood. Despite the chances of him getting beaten over it he always refused to shout out the school motto of "Unity and Brotherhood". This was the only time ever he had challenged the school rules, to the schlock of his squad leader. Despite repeated hell runs of Push-ups, sit-ups, crawl ups he refused vehemently, he never gave up and had never uttered the motto. The drill sergeants finally decided to just ignore him, seeing as he wouldn't budge. Thus lead to Alex being nicknamed the "Lone Wolf" of the class, and resulted in his classmates recognizing just one positive quality of his, that was his mental strength.

However the Lone Wolf would find and unlikely friend and ally when Tony Dinozzo arrived at school. The boy was the opposite of everything Alex was, he had this vibe that screamed "cool kid" around. His outgoing, charismatic personality made him a big hit among the boys. Only two of them disliked the new kids, the "Alphas" of the squad, named Harrison and Hugh. The two boys heavily disliked Tony, as they felt threatened by the new kids personality and popularity.

Tony laughed aloud at the memory. It looked so long ago, but it was only ten years. If it wasn`t for those two, perhaps he would have never met Alex. In an attempt to have Tony expelled before he was able to get friends, they decided to frame him after they trashed the headmaster office. Tony`s attitude toward the incident of laughing and joking about it did not really help his case much, he had already gotten in a bit of trouble with the instructors for his troublemaker attitude; the latest incident made the Headmaster actually considering expulsion for the Italian boy. However it was Alex who covered for Tony and instead pushed the blame in Hugh and Harrison, and much to their chagrin they were forced to confess their deeds, completely surprised that the "Lone Wolf" had been the "betrayer".

That day was the beginning of the friendship between Tony and Alex. They were the new Power Duo in their year. With the two supporting each other they achieved the best marks possible in the drills, with Alex finally learning to trust his squad, and how to enjoy having fun among the boys, thanks to Tony kicking the shit out of anyone that insulted Alex, thus internalizing and shouting the school motto. Also Tony made Alex practice the physical drills until he had mastered them, while Alex made sure Tony got the highest marks in the tests, (Usually second place in the class only losing very closely to Alex) The drill sergeants used to joke that "Those two are the most incorrigible, yet best cadets this school will have, mixing the troublemaker with the smart one"

Tony turned around the driveway and saw he had arrived at his destination; he sighed before shutting off the car and headed towards the door.

 **A/N: Hope you liked! Please Review/Subscribe! PM If you have anything to say!**


End file.
